the guilts of love οι ενοχές της αγαπης
by christina Fl
Summary: Μετα απο τη δευτερη επετειο του kurt και του Blaine o Sebastian κανει μια 'εκπληξη' στο ζευγαρι δημιουργωντας εναν εντονο καυγα μεταξυ τους με αποτελεσμα ο Blaine να βρισκεται στο νοσοκομειο βαρια τραυματισμενος μετα απο ατυχημα . Ο Kurt παλευει με τις ενοχες του και τους εφιαλτες του εχουντας διπλα του παλιές και δυνατες φιλιες αλλα και παλιους γνωριμους χαρακτηρες
1. Chapter 1

**έτοιμο το πρώτο μέρος από το πρώτο μου φανφικ κλειν :)Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει γιατί θα έχει και συνέχεια :D **  
**απολαύστε :) **

Ο Kurt τράβηξε την κουρτίνα του παραθύρου για να μπει μπόλικο φως μέσα στο δωμάτιο . Κοίταξε πίσω του και τον είδε ακόμα διασωληνομένο . Προσπάθησε να μη δακρύσει . Να δώσει δύναμη στον άγγελό του και να μείνει δίπλα του . Βλέποντας τον Blaine ξαπλωμένο στο κρεβάτι αδύναμο , η καρδιά του μάτωνε . Στο μυαλό του , του ήρθε η εικόνα του πατέρα του πριν ένα χρόνο , να παλεύει για τη ζωή .. Στο υπόσχομαι ... θα γίνεις καλά .. Σε λίγες μέρες θα σε πάρω από 'δω και θα φύγουμε ... Είναι υπόσχεση Blaine !

Η Rachel και ο Finn στην αίθουσα αναμονής κράταγαν συντροφιά και κουράγιο στο μεγαλύτερο του αδερφό Cooper . Ο Kurt είναι εδώ δύο ολόκληρα εικοσιτετράωρα .. Χρειάζεται ξεκούραση .. Δε μπορεί να μείνει άλλο εδώ .. Δεν υπάρχει κάποια βελτίωση .. Πρέπει .. Να πάει σπίτι Finn ! Ούτε η Santana με τη Brittany είχαν φύγει . Όλη η παρέα ήταν εκεί . Santana .. Πήγαινε τον Kurt σπίτι .. Θα μείνω εγώ εδώ ! Μα Cooper ! Έκανες ολόκληρο ταξίδι ! Θα είσαι ταλαιπωρημένος .. Δε χρειάζεται .. Θα μείνω ! Κur..Kurt ! H Rachel μόλις είδε τον φίλο της να βγαίνει από την εντατική έτρεξε να τον αγκαλιάσει .. Πώς είσαι ; Είμαι καλά .. Θα μείνω εδώ .. Δεν τον αφήνω μόνο .. Έτσι και αλλιώς .. Εγώ φταίω ! Αδερφέ .. Πρέπει ! Ο Blaine είναι ασφαλής .. Θα μείνουμε εμείς εδώ μην ανησυχείς … Ο Finn προσπάθησε να τον πείσει αλλά εκείνος ήταν ανένδοτος . Εσύ τι θα έκανες άμα η Rachel ήταν στην εντατική και ήξερες ότι εσύ φταις ; Ε ; Κανένας δε μίλησε .. Τα μάτια του Κurt είχαν γίνει κατακόκκινα . Προσπάθησε να κρύψει τους λυγμούς του αλλά οι τύψεις τον σκότωναν .. Ο Will και η Emma ήταν και αυτοί εκεί αφού οι γονείς του Blaine έλειπαν για ταξίδι και κάποιος ενήλικος έπρεπε να βρίσκεται εκεί εκτός από τον αδερφό του . Έχει δίκιο ο Finn είσαι πολύ ταραγμένος .. Πρέπει Kurt ! Πριν προλάβει να πει τίποτα η Mercedes και η Santana τον πήραν από τα χέρια και τον οδήγησαν στην καφετέρια του νοσοκομείου..

Πάντα ήταν δίπλα μου σε ότι και να έκανα .. Ήταν η πρώτη μου αγάπη .. Αυτή η ζήλια μου φταίει και μόνο ! Δε φταις εσύ .. Ήταν μια άδικη στιγμή ! Άμα .. Άμα .. Άμα δεν του είχα φωνάξει ! Αν δεν τον έβλεπα μαζί με αυτόν ! Αν δεν .. Αν .. Αν .. Αν ! Δε μπορώ άλλο ! Αν .. τον είχα πιστέψει ! Θα ήταν μαζί μου τώρα .. Κοντά μου ! Η Mercedes προσπάθησε να τον εμψυχώσει … Θυμάσαι τι σου έλεγε όταν γνωριστήκατε ; Όταν .. Αισθανόσουν αδύναμος ; ΘΆΡΡΟΣ ! Θάρρος Kurt ! Έτσι θέλει να σε βλέπει ! Θαρραλέο ! Η Santana συμφώνησε με τη φίλη της ανταποδίνοντας ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο ! Η Rachel πήγε να τους βρει . Πάμε ; Ο Kurt ξεφύσησε πεισμένος . Με έπεισες … Τα τρία κορίτσια συνόδεψαν τον Kurt μέχρι το αυτοκίνητο .. Εμείς θα μείνουμε εδώ σε λίγο θα έρθει και η Tina με τον Mike . Εσύ κοίτα να ξεκουραστείς .. Κάντο για τον Blaine ! Εντάξει … Θα προσπαθήσω όσο μπορώ !

Η Rachel άνοιξε το ράδιο του αυτοκινήτου και ξεκίνησε να τραγουδάει .  
Kurt ! Το θυμάσαι !

_**I thought love was**_  
_**Only true in fairy tales**_  
_**Meant for someone else**_  
_**But not for me**_  
_**Love was out to get to me**_  
_**That's the way it seems**_  
_**Disappointment haunted**_  
_**All my dreams**_

Η Καστανομάλλα κοπέλα έβλεπε το φίλο της που συνέχιζε να κοιτάει από το παράθυρο και να χάνεται στις σκέψεις του .Εκείνη επίτηδες δυνάμωσε την ένταση για να τον κάνει να χορέψει έστω και λίγο Όσο και να προσπαθείς Rachel Berry δεν πρόκειται να με κάνεις να χορέψω ! Χμμ … Κατάφερα όμως να σε κάνω να γελάσεις !

_**And then I saw her face**_  
_**Now I'm a believer**_  
_**Not a trace**_  
_**Of doubt in my mind**_  
_**I'm in love**_  
_**I'm a believer**_  
_**I couldn't leave her**_  
_**If I tried **_

Τελικά ο Kurt σιγά- σιγά τραγούδησε μαζί με τη φίλη του και κατάφερε να ξεχαστεί για λίγα λεπτά .

Μόλις το τραγούδι τελείωσε η Rachel τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και του μίλησε με σοβαρό ύφος . Είσαι ο κολλητός και ο μέλλον κουνιάδος μου και αλήθεια σου λέω σε αγαπάω τόσο πολύ που άμα συνεχίσεις να είσαι χάλια δεν ξέρω και γω τι θα κάνω ..

Πρέπει να σου εμπιστευτώ κάτι .. Δε μπορούσα τόσο καιρό … Με έκαιγαν οι ενοχές Rachel ..

Πριν δύο μέρες ..

Την ημέρα του ατυχήματος γιορτάζαμε δύο χρόνια μαζί .. Είχαμε κλείσει τραπέζι με τον Blaine στο Breadstix για να περάσουμε ευχάριστα .. Όσο το καλύτερο δυνατόν την .. επέτειο μας .. Όλα ήταν υπέροχα .. Το φαγητό .. Η ατμόσφαιρα ..  
Πριν δύο μέρες ..

Νομίζω πως .. είμαι ευτυχής ! Ο Blaine με κοίταζε με αυτό το χαριτωμένο ύφος που πάντα μαρτυρούσε ότι μου έχει μια έκπληξη ακόμα .. Πρέπει να αρχίζω να φοβάμαι ; Μμμ .. Δε νομίζω ! Όσο με πλησίαζε , τόσο πιο πολύ ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει . Πίστευα ότι εκείνη τη στιγμή μπορούσα να πετάξω ! Ήταν .. απίστευτο το συναίσθημα Rachel ! Ένιωθα .. γεμάτος ! Ευτυχισμένος . .. Σε αγαπώ ! Πολύ ! Τα μάτια του ήταν γεμάτα πάθος .. Νόμιζα ότι … είχαν την αίσθηση ότι .. Θα είμαι δικός του για πάντα ! Ήταν μια τέλεια βραδιά ! Όπως και αυτή στις ταινίες .. Η μουσική , το φαγητό , η ατμόσφαιρα ! Ο άνθρωπός μου ! Δε ζήταγα τίποτα άλλο ! Και γω σ'αγαπώ ! Πάρα πολύ !

Μαζέψτε λίγο τα μέλια σας .. Δεν είστε μόνοι σας ! Blaine ! Πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω !  
Πώς και από τα μέρη μας ένας … Εσύ !  
Ένας ; Τι ; Το χαμόγελό του ήταν τόσο ειρωνικό που μου ερχόταν να τον βρίσω ..  
Sebastian .. Τι θες εσύ εδώ ; Ο Blaine τον κοίταξε με ένα απότομο ύφος ..  
Κούλαρεται παιδιά ! Είχα καιρό να περάσω από την περιοχή σας και μία που σας βρήκα εδώ πέρασα να πιω και γω μαζί σας ένα κρασί ! Μας συγχωρείς αλλά .. μας διέκοψες .. Τι θες ;  
Το γέλιο του συνέχισε να με τσαντίζει ακόμα πιο πολύ αλλά η αυθόρμητη άνεση ήταν αυτό που με είχε εξοργίσει περισσότερο !

Βλέπω ότι είμαι ανεπιθύμητος … Ώρα να πηγαίνω ακόμα δεν έκατσα .. Και μιας που το θυμήθηκα .. Blaine .. Δε χρειάζεται να έρχεσαι κρυφά από τον Kurt στο σχολείο … Ελάτε και μαζί .. Δεν υπάρχει πλέον κανένας … ανταγωνισμός !  
Και συγνώμη … Από αυτό τσακωθήκατε ; Απλά .. πήγε στους Warblers Δεν έγινε και τίποτα σπουδαίο Kurt ! Εκεί ήταν όλοι φίλοι του ! Έχει ένα παρελθόν εκεί .. Δε μπορεί έτσι απλά να τους διαγράψει από τη ζωή του ! Rachel … δεν ήταν μόνο αυτή η αιτία …

Με το που έφυγε εγώ δε μπορούσα να συνέλθω από το σοκ αλλά ούτε και ο Blaine μου φάνηκε πολύ χαλαρός ..

Μήπως χρειάζεσαι κάτι να πιεις ; Είμαι μια χαρά .. Σε βλέπω πολύ ανήσυχο … Πιστεύω ότι θα 'ταν καλύτερα να φύγουμε ..  
Ο Blaine με κοίταζε με μισό παράπονο … Αυτός ο ηλίθιος χάλασε ότι πιο όμορφο μπορούσε να μας συμβεί εκείνο το βράδυ .. Μα απλά τον είδατε μπροστά σας , δεν ήταν τίποτα !

Όταν βγήκαμε από το εστιατόριο εκείνος πήγε να με αγκαλιάσει και εγώ .. Εντελώς αυθόρμητα τραβήχτηκα μακριά ..

- Μπορώ να καταλάβω τι σε έχει πιάσει από την ώρα που είδαμε τον Sebastian ; Νόμιζα ότι έχω ξεκαθαρίσει τη θέση μου με αυτό το θέμα !  
- Είναι καιρός που πας για καφέ μαζί του μετά τα μαθήματα ;

Δε μπορούσα να το κρατήσω άλλο μέσα μου αυτό .. Πάντα ζήλευα τον Sebastian και ποτέ δε θα τον συγχωρήσω για ότι μου δημιούργησε μέσα μου !

- Kurt … τι λες ; Εγώ μόνο μία φορά πήγα να τους δω .. Κάποια παιδιά από 'κει ήταν πραγματικοί μου φίλοι τόσα χρόνια ! Δε μπορώ να τους ξεχάσω έτσι εύκολα !  
- Γιατί μου το έκρυψες ; Γιατί δε μου το είπες ; Τι φοβήθηκες ;  
- Γιατί ζηλεύεις .. Γιατί ξέρω πως αισθάνεσαι όταν του μιλάω έστω και λίγο για ύτο !  
- Ζηλεύω επειδή σε αγαπάω και επειδή ξέρω ότι τόσο καιρό σε χει βάλει στο μάτι !  
- Μα τι λες ! Kurt .. Μόνο εσένα αγαπάω και πιστεύω ότι αυτό το ξεκαθαρίζω κάθε μέρα που είμαι μαζί σου .. Που είμαι δίπλα σου , που σου μιλάω , που σου τραγουδάω , που σε αγγίζω ! Που σε βλέπω ! Που μου μιλάς ! Είναι ευτυχία για 'μένα !  
- Τότε γιατί συνεχίζει και σου μιλάει με τον ίδιο τρόπο ;  
- Σε παρακαλώ πίστεψέ με .. Μόνο εσύ αξίζεις για 'μένα εντάξει ; Είσαι η αδερφή ψυχή μου και αυτό δε θα αλλάξει ποτέ ! Μαζί σου νιώθω … απλά … παιδί …

Εκείνη την ώρα μου είχε πιάσει τα χέρια και με έφερνε όλο και πιο κοντά του ..

- Πίστεψέ με ..

Ήμουν σχεδόν συντετριμμένος από την πληθώρα συναισθημάτων μου αυτή τη στιγμή ..

- Πες μου ότι και συ με αγαπάς Kurt .. Σε παρακαλώ !

Πάνω που ήμουν έτοιμος να αφεθώ στην αγκαλιά του και να ξεχάσω κάθε ενοχή και αμφιβολία αισθάνθηκα μια ελαφριά δόνηση από το κινητό του ..

- Τι έγινε Blaine …  
- Τίποτα απλά ..

Μόλις είδε το μήνυμα στο κινητό του άλλαξε δέκα χρώματα ..

- Από τον Sebastian είναι έτσι ;

Καθόταν αμίλητος δίχως τίποτα να πει …

- Μάλιστα .. Καλύτερα να γυρίσω μόνος σπίτι ..

Πήγα να φύγω αλλά το χέρι του με πρόλαβε ..

- που πας ;

Δεν είχα τίποτα να πω … Τον έβλεπα βουρκωμένο να με κοιτάει αλλά η ζήλεια και το αίσθημα της προδοσίας με κυρίευε ..

- Σε ευχαριστώ που τουλάχιστον τώρα .. είπες την αλήθεια !

Άφησα το χέρι του κάτω και σηκώθηκα και έφυγα ..

Kurt ! Περίμενε ! Έφυγα βιαστικά από κοντά του ενώ εκείνος έτρεχε κλαίγοντας φωνάζοντας το όνομά μου .. Τι έγινε μετά Kurt ; Γιατί ; Πως βρέθηκε στην άσφαλτο ; Η Rachel τον κοίταγε με κομμένη την ανάσα …

Άκουσα ένα απότομο φρενάρισμα όταν γύρισα πίσω μου .. Τότε τον είδα πεσμένο στο δρόμο με ένα αυτοκίνητο σταματημένο και τον οδηγό αναστατωμένο να καλεί βοήθεια .. Ήταν η χειρότερη στιγμή της ζωής μου ! Η στιγμή που ένιωθα ότι όλος μου ο κόσμος διαλύετε και ότι η μοίρα μου έπαιζε ένα πολύ άσχημο παιχνίδι … Ή .. ίσως και εγώ ο ίδιος .. Γιατί οι πράξης μου τα έκαναν όλα .. Η ζήλεια μου και το ξερό μου το κεφάλι …

Απίστευτο … Μα καλά ! Γιατί δεν το είπες σε κανέναν τόσο καιρό …  
Φοβόμουν Rachel .. Φοβόμουν μην τον χάσω … Τρελάθηκα από την αγωνία μου ! Αλήθεια σου λέω ! Ο Kurt επιτέλους τα έβγαλε όλα από μέσα του και άρχισε να κλαίει χάνοντας τον έλεγχο των συναισθημάτων του … Σςς … ηρέμησε ! Είμαι εγώ εδώ τώρα ! Όλα θα πάνε καλά ! Ηρέμησε …

Μετά από λίγη ώρα η Rachel έφτασε στο σπίτι της με τον Kurt . Δεν ήθελε να τον πάει στο δικό του γιατί ήξερε ότι Burt αλλά και η Carole θα ανησυχούσαν πολύ ..  
Ο Finn τηλεφώνησε στη Rachel για να μάθει τι γίνεται με τον Kurt ..

- Είναι καλά τώρα .. Έπεσε πτώμα για ύπνο .. Τον προσέχω εγώ ..Έχουμε νεότερα από τον Blaine ;  
- Rachel … Είναι πολύ κρίσιμα τα πράγματα … Έχει χάσει πολύ αίμα και το χτύπημα ήταν πολύ γερό ..  
- Θα γίνει καλά ; Μόνο αυτό πες μου !  
- Δεν ξέρουμε τίποτα αγάπη μου .

υπομονή για το δεύτερο μέρος :D

ελπίζω να σας αρέσει και το δεύτερο μέρος το ίδιο :)


	2. Chapter 2

**έτοιμο το πρώτο μέρος από το πρώτο μου φανφικ κλειν :)Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει γιατί θα έχει και συνέχεια :D **  
**απολαύστε :) **

Ο Kurt τράβηξε την κουρτίνα του παραθύρου για να μπει μπόλικο φως μέσα στο δωμάτιο . Κοίταξε πίσω του και τον είδε ακόμα διασωληνομένο . Προσπάθησε να μη δακρύσει . Να δώσει δύναμη στον άγγελό του και να μείνει δίπλα του . Βλέποντας τον Blaine ξαπλωμένο στο κρεβάτι αδύναμο , η καρδιά του μάτωνε . Στο μυαλό του , του ήρθε η εικόνα του πατέρα του πριν ένα χρόνο , να παλεύει για τη ζωή .. Στο υπόσχομαι ... θα γίνεις καλά .. Σε λίγες μέρες θα σε πάρω από 'δω και θα φύγουμε ... Είναι υπόσχεση Blaine !

Η Rachel και ο Finn στην αίθουσα αναμονής κράταγαν συντροφιά και κουράγιο στο μεγαλύτερο του αδερφό Cooper . Ο Kurt είναι εδώ δύο ολόκληρα εικοσιτετράωρα .. Χρειάζεται ξεκούραση .. Δε μπορεί να μείνει άλλο εδώ .. Δεν υπάρχει κάποια βελτίωση .. Πρέπει .. Να πάει σπίτι Finn ! Ούτε η Santana με τη Brittany είχαν φύγει . Όλη η παρέα ήταν εκεί . Santana .. Πήγαινε τον Kurt σπίτι .. Θα μείνω εγώ εδώ ! Μα Cooper ! Έκανες ολόκληρο ταξίδι ! Θα είσαι ταλαιπωρημένος .. Δε χρειάζεται .. Θα μείνω ! Κur..Kurt ! H Rachel μόλις είδε τον φίλο της να βγαίνει από την εντατική έτρεξε να τον αγκαλιάσει .. Πώς είσαι ; Είμαι καλά .. Θα μείνω εδώ .. Δεν τον αφήνω μόνο .. Έτσι και αλλιώς .. Εγώ φταίω ! Αδερφέ .. Πρέπει ! Ο Blaine είναι ασφαλής .. Θα μείνουμε εμείς εδώ μην ανησυχείς … Ο Finn προσπάθησε να τον πείσει αλλά εκείνος ήταν ανένδοτος . Εσύ τι θα έκανες άμα η Rachel ήταν στην εντατική και ήξερες ότι εσύ φταις ; Ε ; Κανένας δε μίλησε .. Τα μάτια του Κurt είχαν γίνει κατακόκκινα . Προσπάθησε να κρύψει τους λυγμούς του αλλά οι τύψεις τον σκότωναν .. Ο Will και η Emma ήταν και αυτοί εκεί αφού οι γονείς του Blaine έλειπαν για ταξίδι και κάποιος ενήλικος έπρεπε να βρίσκεται εκεί εκτός από τον αδερφό του . Έχει δίκιο ο Finn είσαι πολύ ταραγμένος .. Πρέπει Kurt ! Πριν προλάβει να πει τίποτα η Mercedes και η Santana τον πήραν από τα χέρια και τον οδήγησαν στην καφετέρια του νοσοκομείου..

Πάντα ήταν δίπλα μου σε ότι και να έκανα .. Ήταν η πρώτη μου αγάπη .. Αυτή η ζήλια μου φταίει και μόνο ! Δε φταις εσύ .. Ήταν μια άδικη στιγμή ! Άμα .. Άμα .. Άμα δεν του είχα φωνάξει ! Αν δεν τον έβλεπα μαζί με αυτόν ! Αν δεν .. Αν .. Αν .. Αν ! Δε μπορώ άλλο ! Αν .. τον είχα πιστέψει ! Θα ήταν μαζί μου τώρα .. Κοντά μου ! Η Mercedes προσπάθησε να τον εμψυχώσει … Θυμάσαι τι σου έλεγε όταν γνωριστήκατε ; Όταν .. Αισθανόσουν αδύναμος ; ΘΆΡΡΟΣ ! Θάρρος Kurt ! Έτσι θέλει να σε βλέπει ! Θαρραλέο ! Η Santana συμφώνησε με τη φίλη της ανταποδίνοντας ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο ! Η Rachel πήγε να τους βρει . Πάμε ; Ο Kurt ξεφύσησε πεισμένος . Με έπεισες … Τα τρία κορίτσια συνόδεψαν τον Kurt μέχρι το αυτοκίνητο .. Εμείς θα μείνουμε εδώ σε λίγο θα έρθει και η Tina με τον Mike . Εσύ κοίτα να ξεκουραστείς .. Κάντο για τον Blaine ! Εντάξει … Θα προσπαθήσω όσο μπορώ !

Η Rachel άνοιξε το ράδιο του αυτοκινήτου και ξεκίνησε να τραγουδάει .  
Kurt ! Το θυμάσαι !

_**I thought love was**_  
_**Only true in fairy tales**_  
_**Meant for someone else**_  
_**But not for me**_  
_**Love was out to get to me**_  
_**That's the way it seems**_  
_**Disappointment haunted**_  
_**All my dreams**_

Η Καστανομάλλα κοπέλα έβλεπε το φίλο της που συνέχιζε να κοιτάει από το παράθυρο και να χάνεται στις σκέψεις του .Εκείνη επίτηδες δυνάμωσε την ένταση για να τον κάνει να χορέψει έστω και λίγο Όσο και να προσπαθείς Rachel Berry δεν πρόκειται να με κάνεις να χορέψω ! Χμμ … Κατάφερα όμως να σε κάνω να γελάσεις !

_**And then I saw her face**_  
_**Now I'm a believer**_  
_**Not a trace**_  
_**Of doubt in my mind**_  
_**I'm in love**_  
_**I'm a believer**_  
_**I couldn't leave her**_  
_**If I tried **_

Τελικά ο Kurt σιγά- σιγά τραγούδησε μαζί με τη φίλη του και κατάφερε να ξεχαστεί για λίγα λεπτά .

Μόλις το τραγούδι τελείωσε η Rachel τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και του μίλησε με σοβαρό ύφος . Είσαι ο κολλητός και ο μέλλον κουνιάδος μου και αλήθεια σου λέω σε αγαπάω τόσο πολύ που άμα συνεχίσεις να είσαι χάλια δεν ξέρω και γω τι θα κάνω ..

Πρέπει να σου εμπιστευτώ κάτι .. Δε μπορούσα τόσο καιρό … Με έκαιγαν οι ενοχές Rachel ..

Πριν δύο μέρες ..

Την ημέρα του ατυχήματος γιορτάζαμε δύο χρόνια μαζί .. Είχαμε κλείσει τραπέζι με τον Blaine στο Breadstix για να περάσουμε ευχάριστα .. Όσο το καλύτερο δυνατόν την .. επέτειο μας .. Όλα ήταν υπέροχα .. Το φαγητό .. Η ατμόσφαιρα ..  
Πριν δύο μέρες ..

Νομίζω πως .. είμαι ευτυχής ! Ο Blaine με κοίταζε με αυτό το χαριτωμένο ύφος που πάντα μαρτυρούσε ότι μου έχει μια έκπληξη ακόμα .. Πρέπει να αρχίζω να φοβάμαι ; Μμμ .. Δε νομίζω ! Όσο με πλησίαζε , τόσο πιο πολύ ένιωθα την καρδιά μου να χτυπάει . Πίστευα ότι εκείνη τη στιγμή μπορούσα να πετάξω ! Ήταν .. απίστευτο το συναίσθημα Rachel ! Ένιωθα .. γεμάτος ! Ευτυχισμένος . .. Σε αγαπώ ! Πολύ ! Τα μάτια του ήταν γεμάτα πάθος .. Νόμιζα ότι … είχαν την αίσθηση ότι .. Θα είμαι δικός του για πάντα ! Ήταν μια τέλεια βραδιά ! Όπως και αυτή στις ταινίες .. Η μουσική , το φαγητό , η ατμόσφαιρα ! Ο άνθρωπός μου ! Δε ζήταγα τίποτα άλλο ! Και γω σ'αγαπώ ! Πάρα πολύ !

Μαζέψτε λίγο τα μέλια σας .. Δεν είστε μόνοι σας ! Blaine ! Πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω !  
Πώς και από τα μέρη μας ένας … Εσύ !  
Ένας ; Τι ; Το χαμόγελό του ήταν τόσο ειρωνικό που μου ερχόταν να τον βρίσω ..  
Sebastian .. Τι θες εσύ εδώ ; Ο Blaine τον κοίταξε με ένα απότομο ύφος ..  
Κούλαρεται παιδιά ! Είχα καιρό να περάσω από την περιοχή σας και μία που σας βρήκα εδώ πέρασα να πιω και γω μαζί σας ένα κρασί ! Μας συγχωρείς αλλά .. μας διέκοψες .. Τι θες ;  
Το γέλιο του συνέχισε να με τσαντίζει ακόμα πιο πολύ αλλά η αυθόρμητη άνεση ήταν αυτό που με είχε εξοργίσει περισσότερο !

Βλέπω ότι είμαι ανεπιθύμητος … Ώρα να πηγαίνω ακόμα δεν έκατσα .. Και μιας που το θυμήθηκα .. Blaine .. Δε χρειάζεται να έρχεσαι κρυφά από τον Kurt στο σχολείο … Ελάτε και μαζί .. Δεν υπάρχει πλέον κανένας … ανταγωνισμός !  
Και συγνώμη … Από αυτό τσακωθήκατε ; Απλά .. πήγε στους Warblers Δεν έγινε και τίποτα σπουδαίο Kurt ! Εκεί ήταν όλοι φίλοι του ! Έχει ένα παρελθόν εκεί .. Δε μπορεί έτσι απλά να τους διαγράψει από τη ζωή του ! Rachel … δεν ήταν μόνο αυτή η αιτία …

Με το που έφυγε εγώ δε μπορούσα να συνέλθω από το σοκ αλλά ούτε και ο Blaine μου φάνηκε πολύ χαλαρός ..

Μήπως χρειάζεσαι κάτι να πιεις ; Είμαι μια χαρά .. Σε βλέπω πολύ ανήσυχο … Πιστεύω ότι θα 'ταν καλύτερα να φύγουμε ..  
Ο Blaine με κοίταζε με μισό παράπονο … Αυτός ο ηλίθιος χάλασε ότι πιο όμορφο μπορούσε να μας συμβεί εκείνο το βράδυ .. Μα απλά τον είδατε μπροστά σας , δεν ήταν τίποτα !

Όταν βγήκαμε από το εστιατόριο εκείνος πήγε να με αγκαλιάσει και εγώ .. Εντελώς αυθόρμητα τραβήχτηκα μακριά ..

- Μπορώ να καταλάβω τι σε έχει πιάσει από την ώρα που είδαμε τον Sebastian ; Νόμιζα ότι έχω ξεκαθαρίσει τη θέση μου με αυτό το θέμα !  
- Είναι καιρός που πας για καφέ μαζί του μετά τα μαθήματα ;

Δε μπορούσα να το κρατήσω άλλο μέσα μου αυτό .. Πάντα ζήλευα τον Sebastian και ποτέ δε θα τον συγχωρήσω για ότι μου δημιούργησε μέσα μου !

- Kurt … τι λες ; Εγώ μόνο μία φορά πήγα να τους δω .. Κάποια παιδιά από 'κει ήταν πραγματικοί μου φίλοι τόσα χρόνια ! Δε μπορώ να τους ξεχάσω έτσι εύκολα !  
- Γιατί μου το έκρυψες ; Γιατί δε μου το είπες ; Τι φοβήθηκες ;  
- Γιατί ζηλεύεις .. Γιατί ξέρω πως αισθάνεσαι όταν του μιλάω έστω και λίγο για ύτο !  
- Ζηλεύω επειδή σε αγαπάω και επειδή ξέρω ότι τόσο καιρό σε χει βάλει στο μάτι !  
- Μα τι λες ! Kurt .. Μόνο εσένα αγαπάω και πιστεύω ότι αυτό το ξεκαθαρίζω κάθε μέρα που είμαι μαζί σου .. Που είμαι δίπλα σου , που σου μιλάω , που σου τραγουδάω , που σε αγγίζω ! Που σε βλέπω ! Που μου μιλάς ! Είναι ευτυχία για 'μένα !  
- Τότε γιατί συνεχίζει και σου μιλάει με τον ίδιο τρόπο ;  
- Σε παρακαλώ πίστεψέ με .. Μόνο εσύ αξίζεις για 'μένα εντάξει ; Είσαι η αδερφή ψυχή μου και αυτό δε θα αλλάξει ποτέ ! Μαζί σου νιώθω … απλά … παιδί …

Εκείνη την ώρα μου είχε πιάσει τα χέρια και με έφερνε όλο και πιο κοντά του ..

- Πίστεψέ με ..

Ήμουν σχεδόν συντετριμμένος από την πληθώρα συναισθημάτων μου αυτή τη στιγμή ..

- Πες μου ότι και συ με αγαπάς Kurt .. Σε παρακαλώ !

Πάνω που ήμουν έτοιμος να αφεθώ στην αγκαλιά του και να ξεχάσω κάθε ενοχή και αμφιβολία αισθάνθηκα μια ελαφριά δόνηση από το κινητό του ..

- Τι έγινε Blaine …  
- Τίποτα απλά ..

Μόλις είδε το μήνυμα στο κινητό του άλλαξε δέκα χρώματα ..

- Από τον Sebastian είναι έτσι ;

Καθόταν αμίλητος δίχως τίποτα να πει …

- Μάλιστα .. Καλύτερα να γυρίσω μόνος σπίτι ..

Πήγα να φύγω αλλά το χέρι του με πρόλαβε ..

- που πας ;

Δεν είχα τίποτα να πω … Τον έβλεπα βουρκωμένο να με κοιτάει αλλά η ζήλεια και το αίσθημα της προδοσίας με κυρίευε ..

- Σε ευχαριστώ που τουλάχιστον τώρα .. είπες την αλήθεια !

Άφησα το χέρι του κάτω και σηκώθηκα και έφυγα ..

Kurt ! Περίμενε ! Έφυγα βιαστικά από κοντά του ενώ εκείνος έτρεχε κλαίγοντας φωνάζοντας το όνομά μου .. Τι έγινε μετά Kurt ; Γιατί ; Πως βρέθηκε στην άσφαλτο ; Η Rachel τον κοίταγε με κομμένη την ανάσα …

Άκουσα ένα απότομο φρενάρισμα όταν γύρισα πίσω μου .. Τότε τον είδα πεσμένο στο δρόμο με ένα αυτοκίνητο σταματημένο και τον οδηγό αναστατωμένο να καλεί βοήθεια .. Ήταν η χειρότερη στιγμή της ζωής μου ! Η στιγμή που ένιωθα ότι όλος μου ο κόσμος διαλύετε και ότι η μοίρα μου έπαιζε ένα πολύ άσχημο παιχνίδι … Ή .. ίσως και εγώ ο ίδιος .. Γιατί οι πράξης μου τα έκαναν όλα .. Η ζήλεια μου και το ξερό μου το κεφάλι …

Απίστευτο … Μα καλά ! Γιατί δεν το είπες σε κανέναν τόσο καιρό …  
Φοβόμουν Rachel .. Φοβόμουν μην τον χάσω … Τρελάθηκα από την αγωνία μου ! Αλήθεια σου λέω ! Ο Kurt επιτέλους τα έβγαλε όλα από μέσα του και άρχισε να κλαίει χάνοντας τον έλεγχο των συναισθημάτων του … Σςς … ηρέμησε ! Είμαι εγώ εδώ τώρα ! Όλα θα πάνε καλά ! Ηρέμησε …

Μετά από λίγη ώρα η Rachel έφτασε στο σπίτι της με τον Kurt . Δεν ήθελε να τον πάει στο δικό του γιατί ήξερε ότι Burt αλλά και η Carole θα ανησυχούσαν πολύ ..  
Ο Finn τηλεφώνησε στη Rachel για να μάθει τι γίνεται με τον Kurt ..

- Είναι καλά τώρα .. Έπεσε πτώμα για ύπνο .. Τον προσέχω εγώ ..Έχουμε νεότερα από τον Blaine ;  
- Rachel … Είναι πολύ κρίσιμα τα πράγματα … Έχει χάσει πολύ αίμα και το χτύπημα ήταν πολύ γερό ..  
- Θα γίνει καλά ; Μόνο αυτό πες μου !  
- Δεν ξέρουμε τίποτα αγάπη μου .

υπομονή για το δεύτερο μέρος :D

ελπίζω να σας αρέσει και το δεύτερο μέρος το ίδιο :)


End file.
